


B7 AUs (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: Jacqueline Speel's plot ideas [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Jacqueline Speel</p>
            </blockquote>





	B7 AUs (meta)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

This is meant to be a (reasonably) systematic list of AUs that can be derived from incidents occurring or referred to in the series. I make no claims to exclusivity, beyond the creation of the checklist: several of the ideas have already been developed, sometimes repeatedly. Several of the items on the list could be developed in a canonical fashion.

There are, of course, many possibilities that are independent of canonical events.

I will consider additions (and bring out a supplementary list if there are enough of them).

See also the [List of dreams and other departures ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741829)and [Plot seeds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4741859). [  
](http://hermit.org/Blakes7/Essays/Dreams.html)

 

## Generally/open ended questions:

Most of the episodes have at least one example of "if X etc was killed/did not come back"- and quite a few include potential recruits who weren't.

Would any of the specialists (Avon, Jenna/Tarrant and Vila) who did leave be deliberately replaced by equivalents?

If Blake were not to come back on any occasion in S1-2 what would the remainder of the crew do? Would they continue helping the rebel movement, look for Star One (once that path had been decided upon), go in for trading and similar activities (Jenna's influence and Avon's comments about getting rich), a combination of such activities or something else entirely?

Temporary recruits/visitors on the Liberator/Xenon base are quite consistent with canon - there are a number of examples, from the Ortega crew onwards. This could include stowaways (being twice mentioned - 'Mission to Destiny' and 'Powerplay'). Even these could create a divergence - influencing the permanent characters to adopt a viewpoint or course of action other than that seen. Influence will depend in part on familiarity with "modern" technology (which would probably include Cato/the Seska) and those who are not (which might include Vargas).

Blake develops a coherent plan of action that involves more than destroying Central Control/Star One.

Other rebels/rebel groups/opponents of the Federation take the lead, or develop plans of action, the rise of political groups and factions within the rebels and within the administration (compatible with canon).

Those on the Liberator set up a base/network of specialists and other useful persons. (It appears that Avon is attempting to do this in S4.)

Technology and other resources can often be more fully developed/exploited than is shown.

Several of the characters could be further developed from their initial presentation than they are. These would include Vila's from TWB, Gan's "strong" character from Spacefall/Cygnus Alpha, Cally, Jenna and Dayna, and Avon's computing/technical skills etc.

Persons from regional groupings etc start deliberately interfering with the Federation for their own purposes. (These activities could well be fitted into the events of canon).

 

## Season 1

### Pre-Way Back

Kasabi decides to work with/manipulate Servalan.

The Freedom Party (and equivalents) is not destroyed and becomes a significant/victorious force. Alternatively, while remaining small, they force the authorities to initiate changes of policy to stop 'everybody' from becoming restless.

Blake, instead of joining the Freedom Party, decides to work for change within the administration: if he starts this way (and, canonically, gets involved with the FP when this path does not work) he achieves some success.

Avon manages to rejoin Anna (he has lesser/no injuries), and/or embarks on a path which does not lead to the London - which may take him to the Liberator at a later stage.

Something is "done to" Avon during the 30 hours he is unconscious. (Possibly canonical.)

Blake's programming breaks down (as it did for Vila) without the authorities being in a position to control him.

Dev Tarrant's dual role deduced by the rebel/Outsider group before the massacre.

 

### The Way Back.

Blake does not return to the dome, but stays outside, and eventually joins the Outsiders/Kasabi's group.

For this or other reasons Blake does not end up on the London. (How would events on the London develop?)

The Justice Machine is tampered with and gives a different verdict. (There may be rival groups within the administration, or agents from outside the Federation as well as the rebels etc.)

Blake's lawyer Varon deduces he might well be more expendable than Blake, and so arranges for the information he gathers to be transmitted elsewhere.

Other plans are developed for Blake - by those within the administration or outside it (Would Travis decide his enemy deserves something better?).

 

### Spacefall

The battle does not happen/the future Liberator does not appear.

A different selection of people go on the to-be-named Liberator. (Including eg Leylan). The Liberator might end up with a different name - what? What would it be used for?

Avon's brother comes looking for him at some point (or Del Grant does).

The flight is manipulated by the company/crew doing the run. (This might include arranging for various 'specialists' to be removed: Avon the computer expert, Jenna the free trader/pilot etc. What Vila refers to may have happened on occasion, or he has heard a garbled version of actual events.)

 

### Cygnus Alpha

The contact panel would probably be touched at some point, regardless of who goes on the ship, so long as the initial defences are overcome. Would Zen's behaviour differ depending upon who did so?

A different selection of people come from Cygnus Alpha - with or without Blake. (Thus two different paths).

Vargas decides to cooperate and stay on the Liberator. (He would have to be taught many of the things the rest of the group would take for granted. He may already have learnt some details from incoming prisoners, and will have to do much by rote/accept that "this is the way things are" {as we accept computers, for example} but eventually he could function on the Liberator). How would the three-way struggle Blake ("promote my cause")-Vargas (ditto)-Avon ("I want the ship") develop?

 

### Time Squad

The seed-ship might be left alone, to be investigated by someone else: but Avon would have to wait until a later stage to know he can use the ship's controls deftly, and Gan, in Deliverance, would not recognise what Meegat's ship is so quickly. Who retrieves it and what happens?

Cally might decide to return home/join another rebel group. (Or her skills and abilities - in particular her telepathy - could be used more effectively.)

The more intelligent Saurian Major plants are used in the rebellion/participate in galactic affairs.

Gan's suggestion that Zen has a limiter is investigated further.

 

### The Web

Blake decides to transport the Decimas to a more suitable planet where they won't be disturbed. (Those at the base must be selling their services to *someone* and the space-mushroom could eventually cause problems on the planet.) Unlike Vargas the Decimas may not have the capacity to understand what is going on: how would Blake react if some wished to stay on the Liberator? (This question has been posed in terms of species of hominids coexisting with humans on Earth.) The transport could be consistent with canon.

 

### Seek-Locate-Destroy.

Bercol and Rontane take more stringent action against Servalan. (Or the President decides at some point that Servalan is not doing her job effectively and removes her from office.)

Rampant mutiny on Space Command - a sufficient number of the military decide they will not serve with or under Travis, and the rest decide to see what develops.

Blake's Travis and Sevalan's Travis turn out to be different people.

Travis' treatment of Cally involves "imposing" some programming on her.

Travis suffers more consequences than having his mechanical hand damaged.

Travis uses his knowledge of how Blake will operate to infiltrate a rebel group. Various possibilities arise: he becomes integrated with them, possibly because his contacts are lost, or is recognised and turned by them.

 

### Mission to Destiny

There are various options with the neutroscope - including Blake asking to see that it is in its box.

The ship coming to collect is contacted, and Sara's contacts pursued/investigated.

 

### Duel

Jenna, Travis, or Blake is killed.

Blake and Travis decide that they can compromise. Developments do not necessarily include Giroc and Sinofar fading into the sunlight or an electric storm, nor the monument/the tombs crumbling into dust. (Or, consistent with canon, some other pair after this episode.)

 

### Project Avalon

Other prisoners are released and prove relevant to the storyline/future events.

The substitution is realised earlier - or changes are made to the android which affect its future activities.

Travis does not catch the glitterglobe in time.

 

### Breakdown

Gan causes damage that cannot be repaired in the time available.

Those on the base are truly neutral, and help Gan, while Avon stays on the base (until the Liberator is summoned by Farron to retrieve one general-purpose heckler). Or they provide further crew members/useful information.

Avon insists that they investigate other XK-constructs (possibly canonical).

 

### Bounty

Sarkoff decides he will not return to Lindor/take up office again. Would Tyce take on the required role?

Jenna links up with Tarvin.

Tarvin takes and keeps the Liberator for his own purposes.

Tarvin decides to link up with Blake's group (not necessarily as rebels).

Sarkoff decides to take on the role of an opposition leader to the Federation, and attempts to incorporate the Liberator or its crew in his plans. (This, however, could be compatible with canon: for example Blake after leaving the Liberator, or Avon seeking advice before episode Warlord.)

 

### Deliverance

The Liberator is half an hour earlier - and gives Ensor junior and Maryatt a lift. The elder Ensor survives, and Meegat's ship is not launched (at this point).

The Liberator is half an hour later - and is not aware of the other ship's passing. Ensor may survive long enough to launch Meegat's ship. Orac thus falls to Servalan without anyone else being aware of it (unless Orac decides to find a better companion/pet).

Maryatt's pass is reworked and used.

Ensor junior is given a stronger sedative. Avon's group are rescued - possibly after meeting Meegat, and launching her ship. The Liberator will arrive at Aristo with sufficient time to save the elder Ensor and remove him and Orac. (How would Servalan react to the empty room?)

 

### Orac

Ensor is able to conserve his energy for an extra 15 minutes, so gets to the Liberator. (Or Orac decides to get Ensor to leave once it becomes aware of the Liberator's presence.)

Servalan and Travis are able to acquire Orac. (Would Orac arrange to be retrieved by someone more suitable?)

Servalan and Travis do not leave Aristo. Nobody knows that they are there, and they are treated as deserters.

Servalan kills/abandons Travis (probably on returning to the ship - the Phibians might have a wide range) - he has seen her fear in the tunnels, and knows about Orac.

Travis kills/abandons Servalan - he realises she will have him "dealt with": or the Phibians get her. In either case, Travis, on returning to Space Command denies all knowledge of her whereabouts (claiming he was pursuing Blake); or he disappears from official view.

 

## Series 2

### Redemption

Orac is able to take over the other DSV and bring it under Blake's/the group's control.

The Federation learns about Spaceworld. (Theoretically compatible with canon - but the Federation's subsequent behaviour might differ.)

The Space Rats or others learn about Spaceworld.

Blake, Avon, Orac and Zen subsequently develop a Mcguffin that is capable of taking over Spaceworld. What use is made of this new base (which is probably effectively immovable)?

It is decided that the inward-looking Altas/Spaceworld system could not have been the originator of the DSVs, and the matter is pursued. (Again, could be contained within canon.)

 

### Shadow

A deal is negotiated - and the crew learn only later that the Federation control Terra Nostra.

The Terra Nostra (or the sections Blake is in contact with) are independent of the current Federation administration, help Blake and the rebels achieve victory - and then demand payback.

The moondiscs join/are used in Blake's cause.

 

### Weapon

IMIPAK comes on the Liberator.

The Clonemasters develop clones of Travis and/or Servalan.

The Blake clone becomes active beyond the planet. (Or there are other clones.)

Rashel takes on a leading role (she knows how to communicate with the Liberator, and takes the lead with Coser).

 

### Horizon

Avon decides to leave while he has the opportunity.

Orac extrapolates that Silmarno/Horizon was developed as "last service station before leaving the galaxy (next stop x million spacials, Star One, turn off for the Lesser Magellenic Cloud Byepass)" - the Monopasium is a bonus, and the magnetic barrier is a non-decommissioned test for the minefield. It overrides Blake's search for Central-Control-as-was, and the Liberator follows the freighter's route. Blake's desired destination is reached for the "wrong" reasons.

 

### Pressure Point

Blake decides to leave five minutes earlier, and so does not receive the fake message.

Veron follows Kasabi's instructions that if she (Kasabi) is ever captured, Veron should assume her dead, and join another rebel group - in this case Blake's.

There is #something# to be found where Central Control was.

Gan survives. (Possible to develop as compatible with canon: severe injuries, brain prints etc.)

A different member of the crew is killed.

Servalan and Travis do not escape from Central Control.

The President of the Federation decides Servalan is a liability - through her actions the secret of Central Control is revealed and she failed to capture Blake et al.

 

### Trial

A different combination of people are killed in Blake's attack on Space Command (including Travis and/or Servalan).

A "lucky shot" and Space Command auto-destructs. Who would the new Supreme Commander be - one of Samor's equivalents, or a military administrator, possibly with insufficient confidence or experience to handle the alien invasion?

 

### Killer

The disease is contained and Bellfriar and associates become allies. (They #know# they are essential whoever is in charge - and their line of work gives them different priorities.)

Tynus decides to help Avon and Vila, rather than call in the Federation.

A spaceship lands and leaves before the warning is given.

 

### Hostage

Travis does intend to cooperate.

Servalan and/or Travis are left on Exbar.

 

### Countdown

Avon and Grant do not remove their bracelets and are teleported at the last moment, before completion.

The device is removed and reset elsewhere as a rebel plant.

Avon and Grant do not settle their differences.

Grant joins the Liberator, and requires that his interests be pursued.

 

### Voice from the Past

Blake remains as his alter ego.

The conditioning is not (fully) removed - and Blake switches on subsequent occasions.

The Governors' Council is actually held and the information is presented. (Orac might have acquired the information from the storage media in the briefcase).

MummyShivan is not Travis.

 

### Gambit

Servalan acquires Dochelli.

Krantor acquires Dochelli - and Servalan is not aware of the fact. (Or she is, and she is diverted into taking action against Krantor rather than her intended coup.)

Servalan and/or Krantor carry out their threats against each other.

Orac/Vila lose the game against the Klute, and, with Avon's help, a deal with Krantor is arranged involving the Liberator/co-operation.

 

### The Keeper

Cally does not stall Avon - the ship Travis is on is destroyed, and Servalan has problems in getting/is unable to get rescued. (No contact is made with the aliens/or process is not completed.)

Lurgan is traced.

 

### Star One

The problems at the beginning of Star One would have had their origin some time before the episode starts: the cause has nothing to do with the aliens. (System overload, accidental or deliberate computer problems etc.)

Star One's breakdown causes active damage rather than "controls ceasing to work."

Travis arrives before Blake. [He is aware of the minefield systems/whatever other functions Star One performs and deduces that Star One and Extragalactic Station Andromeda are identical, while the Liberator has to proceed slowly through an unfamiliar region without landmarks.]

Travis decides that he will not help the Andromedans after all.

The aliens are neutral/friendly.

The Liberator does not arrive in time to give the alert to Space Command: the aliens invade, and the rebels, the remnants of the Federation military and 'anyone else who can' joins in a new resistance. (Would the Timesquad capsule be retrieved for this purpose?)

Travis is rejected by the green whirly.

 

## Series 3

### Aftermath

Avon takes up Servalan's offer - and survives (possibly getting the Mellanbys to pass on a message that his real motives are not what they appear). He manages to totally compromise the Federation's remaining computer systems - with help from Orac, who is pursuing its own interests. Those on the Liberator, Avon, Blake and Jenna eventually meet up.

Servalan makes off with Orac (she finds the ship of the two troopers killed by the Sarrans - which is how she gets to Dustworld for the next episode).

Hal Mellanby survives and leaves on the Liberator (with Avon and Dayna).

Servalan does not escape from Sarran: or not before the previous President regains control.

Different groups of people end up on the Liberator - some survive to be included in whatever happens.

 

### Powerplay

Tarrant is playing a more complex game than he claims, and Klegg's group is doing something completely different. (There is only Tarrant's word as to the other group's activities) Are there other groups like Klegg's?

Servalan does not escape from Dustworld/Chenga, or she is picked up by a different ship, so does not know Cally has survived.

The goods she promises the Chengans are 'diverted' and Servalan faces the consequences.

 

### Volcano

The Liberator finds Blake, and/or Jenna. How would Jenna and Tarrant interact - and Jenna and Avon (which of them has the better 'claim' to the Liberator? What would they do?)

The Pyroans have an intermediate option for dealing with potential threats. (A cultural imperative to living peacefully might have been more effective than the methods chosen - or a combination.)

 

### Dawn of the Gods

The Thaarn is prepared to come to a compromise, so Krandor survives.

Orac and the Thaarn pursue their rivalry.

 

### Harvest of Kairos

Greater use is made of the Sopron entity and/or Avon's mimicking program.

Avon's bluff does not work.

A spider's nest with eggs is sent to Space Command.

The Liberator persuades the Kairopan freighter's crew to change sides.

 

### City at the Edge of the World

Tarrant does his checks first.

Vila has a location-analyser device, so can work out where Homeworld is.

Bayban decides to do a deal with Avon et al.

 

### Children of Auron

The disease is less deadly - and Servalan's children survive. [Note - her plan is ill considered: there will be no-one when her brood hatches. A more effective system of quarantine should be in place on Auron than that shown. There may be other communities unaffected by the illness.]

 

### Rumours of Death

The timing of events differs - for example Avon comes to Earth when Anna's coup or rebellion has succeeded.

Anna and Avon do not meet.

Blake gets back to Earth, and links up with Anna-as-Sula and they work together. (Depends in part on Anna's actual motives.) Possibly canonical.

The proverbial 'accident' befalls Servalan, during the coup or the retaking of the Presidential Palace.

The rebellion referred to by Shrinker has a greater degree of success/causes a greater degree of disruption than it does.

 

### Sarcophagus

The Sarcophagus entity and the Liberator group come to an arrangement: unlikely.

Other characters encounter the Sarcophagus entity instead of the Liberator - or there is more than one.

 

### Ultraworld

The bonding ceremony results in a child (as with some of the other possible infants could be canonical - providing the timing is maintained).

The Ultras come to an arrangement with the Liberator: the collecting and distribution of information. (Avon convinces the Ultras of the use of brain prints for information gathering, and sending out new arrivals as emissaries.)

 

### Moloch

Arrangements are made with the locals.

With appropriate machines (in a very large array) and supplies a second Liberator is created, under whichever side's control.

Moloch comes on board, and survives.

Assorted brain (and computer) scans are made and used.

A second Orac is created.

 

### Deathwatch

Servalan's plan succeeds.

Vinni's actual nature is revealed prematurely.

Del Tarrant takes on his brother's role. (Or Dev his young relative's.)

 

### Terminal

The others force Avon to go round the cloud (or the Liberator is able to survive the cloud's effects).

The Liberator, surviving, and crew go to Calipheron: Avon has encountered Dorian before the others return.

Servalan, on a viable Liberator, finds that Zen will not respond to her instructions - Avon has imposed commands should she come on board.

Other people pick up Servalan's clues and come to Terminal.

 

## Series 4

Avon's plans to create an "experts against the Federation/providing services at suitable expense to the rebels" work (which might be compatible with canon).

 

### Rescue

Different combinations of survivors.

Dorian does not appear. (Servalan's technicians left a viable ship behind/Orac is able to summon a ship).

Vila's timing is slightly out, and the gestalt has begun to form. Vila kills the monster of Dorian's dreams, the others survive, but are linked.

 

### Power

The Seska and/or Hommiks are willing to come to an agreement with the new occupants of the base, and maintain whatever arrangements they had with Dorian.

There are other communities on Xenon, some of whom retain working equipment, and who are in business relationships with Dorian. (Potentially canonical.)

 

### Traitor

Servalan decides to make use of those who recognise her, rather than killing them outright.

Commissioner Sleer/Servalan is not whom she seems - an android (one in a series?) or otherwise.

The Pylene 50 at some point ceases to work. (Possibly canonical.)

 

### Stardrive

A compromise is reached with the Space Rats.

Dr Plaxton survives/Napier makes it to the Scorpio.

What would have happened if the Space Rats had encountered the Liberator? Negotiations or attempted acquisition?

 

### Animals

Servalan leaves Dayna controlled in a manner which Orac (VftP) cannot undo. Or the programming does not work.

Justin gives Dayna his research notes or survives.

The creatures are made use of.

 

### Headhunter

Muller's robot takes possession of Orac.

The limiter is in place/attached: Avon and Orac are able to control the robot.

 

### Assassain

Neebrox is the assassin (as has been suggested) - or survives, and leads the Scorpio group to something interesting.

Servalan goes off with her purchase.

Verlis goes after Commissioner Sleer for money owed. (Servalan did make a bid, and Verlis is not responsible for the loss of merchandise once a bid is accepted).

 

### Games

Gambit survives/is able to override Belkov's instructions and, using the memory unit Vila takes, transfers control of Belkov's ship to those on the Scorpio.

Belkov makes an arrangement with the Scorpio group.

Servalan ends up on the orbiter (what would she face?).

Gerren survives (his death is not shown), and takes action.

 

### Sand

Tarrant remains on board and Vila goes down to Virn. Who would suffer on the Scorpio's flight deck?

Servalan finds her lost love alive.

 

### Gold

Keller sticks to his side of the agreement with the Xenon group, rather than do as Servalan asks.

Orac develops a means of preventing the reconstitution of the gold: the defunct notes are sold to collectors and Servalan ends up with nothing.

Avon/Orac passes on to the tax department that Commissioner Sleer has not revealed all the gold that came into her possession. (Getting Servalan involved in assorted types of red tape would be an effective way of neutralising her - and would be compatible with canon.)

 

### Orbit

Avon realises sooner that Egrorian is up to something peculiar (and arranges independent verification of the tachyon funnel's effect).

Pinder sabotages Servalan's ship, or goes off with it, leaving Servalan and Egrorian trapped on the base.

Orac informs Avon and Vila that the neutron star material has been placed on the shuttle.

Avon/Orac/Vila decide to land the shuttle rather than reach escape velocity. They can thus be retrieved, with the tachyon funnel.

 

### Warlord

The other warlords actually do something, rather than disappear part way through the episode (perhaps involved in discovering the bomb/arranging a rescue).

Zeeona does not take her glove off: does she go back to Betafarl or stay with the group?

Zukan decides to co-operate with Avon rather than with Commissioner Sleer.

Somewhat compatible with canon: the conference is part of a wider process of negotiations (not necessarily all involving the Xenon group) and an anti-present-Federation alliance is being developed.

 

### Blake

There are various suggestions as to parts of the episode being dreamt, or the ending being a set up. Need the dream/arrangement be by one of the Scorpio/GP group?

The Scorpio and crew land at a greater distance from Blake's base: Tarrant is rescued by someone else. Avon and the others have to mount a rescue from the ground.

Slave's interruption is considered.

The blockaders challenge the incoming Scorpio, Orac is capable of giving the correct signals for passage without prompting, and the ship is not attacked.

The representative of the Federation High Council turns out to be someone known to Avon other than Servalan. Or, with Blake surviving, turns out to be Dev Tarrant. (On the information provided there is more reason for Servalan to be traipsing around Xenon than GP - but minimal.)

The trio in the semi derelict building attract the attention of the flier - and it turns out to be Blake's.

Arlen's suggestion that Tarrant be retrieved is carried out.

 

### Post-Gauda Prime

Anything goes - but what if Avon is the only one not to survive?

Other rebels/opponents of the Federation take the lead, rather than Blake/Avon. This would include groupings among the lower grades. (Also canonical.)

The Federation, rather than persisting as is, or being taken over by the rebels, collapses/dissolves in a manner similar to the former USSR (eg the warlords of that episode become more dominant), or other regional groupings interfere in its workings. (This is potentially canonical.)


End file.
